Items
Items in Delver are anything that can be placed in the inventory. Armor Armor is equipment that can be used to increase your Armor Class, or AC. This reduces the amount of damage you are likely to take, although some armor can have 0 AC if it is for example a broken leather skullcap (1 AC - 2 from broken condition). The player starts with standard leather armor and a pair of useless pants, granting a starting AC of 3 (leather armor has 3 AC, while useless pants have none). Chestplates * Chainmail * Jeweled Platemail * Leather Armor * Platemail * Quilted Leather Armor * Scalemail * Steel Mail Helmets *Skullcap *Jeweled Helmet *Steel Helmet Pants *Chainmail Greaves *Jeweled Greaves *Leather Pants *Platemail Greaves *Quilted Leather Pants *Steel Greaves *Scalemail Greaves Armor Modifiers Just like weapons Armor can also have modifiers some good, some bad. Here is a list of modifiers you can have on armor. Separated into good and bad modifiers. All of the modifiers will only work when the piece of armor is equipped Good Armor Modifiers * Knights - Grants +6 Attack on wearer (Not added to weapon but added to the total attack stat which is above your Defense Points which is called AC in-game) * Quilted - Grants +1 Defense when equipped * Mages - Grants +1 Magic when equipped Bad Armor Modifiers * Devils - Grants -6 Attack on wearer * Drunk - Grants -3 Attack on wearer Charms Charms are worn equipment that give bonuses to the player. So far there are only rings and amulets, They can give different stat boosts Rings *Gold Ring *Iron Ring Amulet *Gold Amulet *Iron Amulet Food Food when eaten will restore health over time. When its hotbar number is pressed or clicked from the inventory the food will be consumed, the word "YUM!" will appear on the screen for a few seconds and the player's health will begin to restore. All food restores approximately 10 health, except for ale, which restores twice as much health however at the same rate. The player starts with 1 random piece of food. * Ale * Apple * Bread * Cheese * Meat * Steak Potions Potions are a consumable item which can give various powerups. Each time the game is created (including after restarting if you have died) If a potion is hit by either the player or an enemy projectile while on the ground, it will glow for a few seconds before exploding. The player starts with one random potion. * Blue Potion * Dark Potion * Gold Potion * Green Potion * Purple Potion * Red Potion * Bright Potion Potion Effects As stated above potions are randomized throughout each dungeon run, and each potion will be assigned a random effect. Effects are * Restoration (You have been healed to full health) * Cola (Same effect as any food item. except Ale * Healing (Heals you a small amount) * Iron Skin (You feel numb, raises your Armor stat for a certain amount of time) * Magic Resistance (You feel Arcane, Resistance to Magical attacks, duh) * Poison (It Burns, you are poisoned for a certain amount of time) * Paralysis (You feel stuck, Slows your movement for 10 seconds) Scrolls Scrolls are consumable items that when read cast various spells to aid the player. These are Health, Greater Health, Haste (very fast movement), Flame (an explosion of fire about the player), Blizzard (the ice equivalent of Flame), Resist Magic, Teleport, and Enchant Armor (Increases the AC on a piece of armor you are wearing) * Scroll of Blizzard * Scroll of Flame * Scroll of Greater Health * Scroll of Haste * Scroll of Health * Scroll of Resist Magic * Scroll of Teleport * Scroll of Enchant Armor * Scroll of Enchant Weapon Weapons Weapons are tools that are used for dealing damage in Delver. There are Three types of Weapons in Delver. Only Bows and Melee Weapons have the ability to have modifiers. Some Weapons even have a Special Variant that is in orange text. Wands Wands are classified into 4 different kinds. The Fire Wand Which explodes when the projectile hits anything. The Ice Wand which shoots multiple projectiles. The Missile Wand with a high amount of charges ranging from 20-60 it has low damage. The Storm Wand Which shoots a fast moving lightning bolt. * Fire Wand Charges: 4-10. Some Variants have a greater or lesser explosion. High Damage, and you can hurt oneself with this. * Ice Wand Charges: ?-? * Missile Wand Charges: 20-60. Just like Fire wand some wands are greater or lesser. How this is determined is by how fast you shoot. * Storm Wand Charges: 3-? You Can Charge this wand to fire a fast moving high damage lightning bolt. However it takes a while to charge Melee Weapons Melee Weapons are the fundamental item of the game and are the player's main form of attack. The types of weapons varies greatly and all have their own advantages and disadvantages. Weapons can be used 2 ways, by either striking normally or performing a focused attack by holding down the attack button until the charge animation is complete (usually drawing the weapon back to strike). The only difference is that the focused attack is guaranteed to hit the opponent, while the normal attack isn't. The player starts with an Iron Dagger, which deals 2 - 3 damage, has a short attack range and a fast attack speed. Weapons can break. * Dagger * Hammer * Mace * Shortsword * Spiked Mace * Sword * Dusk * Dawn Bows Bows are your average ranged weapon. Requiring arrows to be drawn and shot. If you miss you may be able to grab your arrow if it didn't hit when striking the wall. There are different variations of bows. All bows are two handed. There is a Range on Bows that means how far the arrow will travel. Damage is affected by your attack stat just like the melee weapons. * Bow * Short Bow * Hunters Bow * Composite Bow Weapon Modifiers * Blizzard - Gives the weapon 5 ice Damage * Burning - Gives the weapon 5 fire damage * Fire - Gives the weapon a random amount of fire damage from 3-7 * Temptest - Gives the weapon 5 lightning damage * Unholy - Grants the User -6 defense when held * Worm - Gives the weapon 1 poison damage Trash Trash is mostly useless items that are lying around all the levels of the Dungeon. Their main 2 uses (and probably only 2 uses) are to be placed on traps to set them off and allow temporary passage over them while they rearm, and to be thrown at the enemy to deal minimal damage. *Bones (femur) *Bones (ribcage) *Bowl *Skull *Tankard __FORCETOC__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Mechanics Category:Items